


To Make You Mine

by InkBlinkSink



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Incest, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkBlinkSink/pseuds/InkBlinkSink
Summary: Dahlia is the perfect girl. So caring, smart, beautiful...Wouldn't it be great if she was mine?And mine alone?Trigger Warning : Incest, Rape





	To Make You Mine

_ Twisted, sick, vile. _

 

Those were the words I heard after that day.

 

_ Inhumane, disgusting. _

 

Normally, these words should hurt someone. Make them feel horrible. Like they’re scum.

 

_ Asshole, psychopath. _

 

But I was okay with those words. Because I am who I am. And she knows it. She told me that I was. And as long as she told me I was, it makes me happy. It makes me feel alive.

 

Because I love her.

 

My name’s Tres. I’m 15 and I’m nothing really special. Anti-social, far from a “prince charming”. I didn’t really give a shit about my looks so I just wore whatever I could muster up taking out of my closet, which usually ends up being a hoodie and jeans. I was always that kid who would sit at the back of the class and get bullied for being “weird” or never talking. I never wanted to talk to anyone. I never wanted to waste my time with those people. But apparently to them, it’s a good enough reason to pick on me. Thankfully, I had a guardian angel by my side.

 

Her name was Dahlia, 16. She was beautiful and nice. She was also very popular with the boys. It made sense considering she was charming and really good at turf wars. Her sense of fashion also something to be proud of. She was that girl you swore you saw on a magazine or some billboards. 

She was truly one of a kind. She stood up for me whenever I was at a disadvantage, she always cared for me and looked after me. And I try to do the same for her. Because I’m madly in love with her. Because she’s everything I wanted. She’s kind, warm, beautiful. And most of all...

 

She’ my sister.

 

Yes, I’m in love with my sister. But, how can you not? When she’s just so beautiful and you could see her everyday and every moment you can get?

 

When did this start you ask?

 

Well, just like any other squid about to decide whether or not to go to high school and beyond, Dahlia decided she wanted to play turf wars and hopefully model. I mean, I can’t blame her. She has the looks and skills down. But when it was my turn to decide, I didn’t know what I could do. I didn’t excel in my studies nor was I amazing at turf. But since Dahlia chose her path to Inkopolis, I decided I wanted to follow her. So everyday and every night after school, I’d go to the practice range and practice my aiming and shooting skills. You see, I’m not that active so I have a really crappy stamina. Because of this, working an Inkbrush or a Roller is like asking a blind man to solve a rubix cube. And running around with a normal shooter like Dahlia would be suicide with my shit stamina.

 

So with all options considered, I chose the chargers to snipe the enemies. And thanks to my training, I think I’m getting better. Dahlia just told me the other day at turf that I was getting better. And if she said so, that must mean it’s true! So after getting better ranks and better record, Dahlia decided to take me up as a legal guardian, with permission from our parents thank god, and took me to live with her in Inkopolis a year after she moved there.

 

It was like a dream! The big city, bright lights, full of life, and best of all, I get to live with Dahlia! It was truly a dream come true!

 

When I arrived at Inkopolis, Dahlia waited at the station and greeted me with a big hug. Ah, her perfume, how intoxicating, so sweet…

 

“It’s so good to see you, lil bro!” she greeted me with a smile. I blushed.

 

“Y-yeah...g-good to see you too...Dahlia…” I tried my best to not sound as nervous as I already was.

 

“C’mon! Let’s go to our new apartment!” she grabbed my hand and lead me to our destination.

 

She said “ _ our _ new apartment” right? Oh yes! It was ours!! Just me and her alone!! This was going to be perfect!!

 

After a half an hour or so of walking, we arrived to  _ our _ apartment. She unlocked the door and opened it. It was quite roomy! A bathroom, living room, kitchen and 2 small bedrooms. She must have made a lot playing turf! I mean, you really have to see her skills, since she had amazing stamina and dexterity that probably raked every penny that she could ever earn in a match! She lead me to my room. It had a desk, 2 small windows and a bed.

 

“There you go! Your own bedroom! I even ordered the furniture last week!” she said proudly.

 

“Wow...thanks, Dahlia!!” I was excited! Finally, a sweet room to my own! And plus, Dahlia bought me the furniture! She  _ really _ does care about me!

 

“Well, make yourself at home. Well, since this IS your home.” she giggled. Oh, how her sweet laughter made me love her more…

 

“I’ll prepare dinner and I’ll call you later, okay?”

 

“O-okay!”

 

And with that she left the room, closing the door behind her.

 

I sighed as I lay down on my bed. This was going all too perfectly. This was all so great! I hope that I could muster up the courage to tell her that I love her… that I want her so badly…

Speaking of “badly’, I smell like sweat. Probably because of that long train ride earlier. I got up and grabbed some fresh clothes from my bags and headed out. Dahlia was in the kitchen, cooking.

 

“Hey, Tres! Gonna take a shower?” she asked with her beautiful smile.

 

“Uh...yeah...I thought I might as well…” I replied.

 

“Well, if you have laundry, just put it in the machine! It’s in the bathroom!”

 

I entered the bathroom and took off my clothes and was about to put it in the machine. But I saw something. It was Dahlia’s clothes. Interested, I put down my clothes on the floor and started digging until I found it. Her underwear. More specifically her bra and panties. I took them out and put them to the side. I picked up my dirty clothes and put them in the machine, hoping that she won’t find out later.

 

I quickly showered and dried myself off. I put on some new clothes and put her underwear in my pants pockets. I quickly left the bathroom and entered my room and locked the door behind me. I layed on the bed once more and took out her underwear. They were beautiful. And I bet they looked amazing on Dahlia. I put them close to my face and took a whiff. 

 

Ah...the smell of Dahlia...it was so good...it made me want her more….I couldn’t handle it anymore…

 

I took off my pants and underwear and later my shirt. I took my now hard cock and started rubbing her bra on my crotch as I continued to smell her panties. I wanted her so bad...just the thought of her being naked and riding my cock made me lose control. I rubbed my cock even more faster and harder until I couldn’t take it anymore. I came. And I came hard. It was all over my hand and my belly. It was even all over the bra. I quickly wiped myself with her panites, as if to show my semen where they belonged to: inside her.

 

I quickly got redressed and left my room. As I did, I quickly put her underwear in the machine before she notices.

 

A few hours passed and we were on the couch watching TV after dinner. We were watching some talk show that was supposed to be funny but the host just acted like a know it all and made an ass out of himself. I looked over to Dahlia. She seemed to enjoy it at least. But, I just had the burning question in my head and couldn’t concentrate on either the TV nor Dahlia. I had to ask her, and ask her now.

 

“H-hey...Dahlia?” I started.

  
“Hm? What’s up?” she replied, looking at my direction. She was just too cute. So cute that I couldn’t even make eye contact with her.

 

“Do you….do you have a boyfriend?” I asked sheepishly. She smiled.

 

“Haha! Why? Do you think I should?”

 

I was taken aback by her answer and tried to come up with an excuse on why I asked such question. But she just smiled and leaned back on the couch arm rest.

 

“Well, no. I don’t have a boyfriend.” 

 

I was so happy! She doesn’t have a boyfriend! Oh Great Zapfish! That means I could have a chance!! I bet she was waiting to tell me that she loved me too!!

 

“Wha-...wh-...why not?!” I asked, trying to sound sorry for her.

 

“Well, I’m not into guys! I like girls more!” 

 

My heart shattered. She was a lesbian. That was worse than her possibly saying that she had a boyfriend.

 

“But...why?”

 

She blushed a bit and looked at the ceiling as if to think.

 

“I dunno? I think girls are cuter! Don’t you agree?”

 

“Well….well, yeah, I guess…”

 

She looked at me, she knew that I wasn’t satisfied by her answer.

 

“But...you’re a girl too…” I tried to explain to her. She chuckled.

 

“Yeah! Girls can like girls too, Tres.” she said nudging me.

 

I couldn’t believe it. All my chances of being Dahlia’s lover, gone. I felt embarrassed. I felt sad. But on top of that.

 

I was angry.

 

“....that’s not right…” I said under my breath.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” she leaned in closer to hear me better or to see if there was something wrong.

 

“Th-...THAT’S NOT RIGHT!”

 

I pounced at her and pinned her down. Dahlia was shocked, she tried to fight back but I pinned her arms down hard.

 

“T-Tres!!! What the fuck!!” she yelled. She tried so hard to break free. I knew I couldn’t win her if I didn’t do something drastic. 

 

So I leaned in and kissed her. I kissed her soft lips. I felt euphoria rushing through my veins as I did. I finally got to kiss the girl I loved. And her lips tasted sweet. Like sweet cherries. I broke apart from the kiss to see Dahlia, with tears in her eyes. I think she liked it too...

 

“I love you, Dahlia….” I whispered as I let go of her arm.

 

“I fucking love you…” I put my hands on her chest and I started to rip her top off.

 

“Tres! Stop it!!” she protested. But I wasn’t going to stop.

 

Soon, I tore her top and bra off to expose her beautiful breasts. Oh, they were perfect. The perfect roundness, with the absolute perfect hue of pink for nipples. She was clearly a work of art. I took the remnants of her top to tie her hands behind her back. She tried to protest, but I punched her abdomen. She squealed in pain and stopped protesting and I finished tightening the makeshift rope on her wrists. I took off her pants and panties to reveal her pussy. Oh, such wonder was her body. She was truly perfect for a guy like me. I took a deep whiff of her panties. Ah, the fresh scent of her pussy made me riled up even more.

 

I took off my pants and underwear and revealed my hard cock to Dahlia. She started to cry as she knew what was coming. I cupped her cheeks and kissed her again.

 

“Don’t worry, Dahlia~ I’ll be gentle~”

 

I positioned myself to penetration. My tip was touching her entrance. She was so soft, I couldn’t wait.

 

“And if you don’t like guys….then I’ll have to force you to like them….”

 

I slowly put the tip inside as she winced at the slight pain.

 

“No...I’ll make you love them...I’ll make you love me….”

I went in more. Bit by bit.

 

“Tres, please!...Please, stop this!!” she shouted as she tried to use her legs to push me. But before she could, I jammed my cock inside her, full force. She screamed at the pain and I stopped for a brief second to process the feeling on my cock.

 

“T-.....Tres….” she whispered, tears running down her face.

 

I started to pull out and thrust in again. In and out. In and out. Over and over again.

 

“Ah….Dahlia…” I caressed her breasts.

 

“You feel so good….”

 

“Ah! T-Tres!! P-please!! Stop it!! I’m begging you!!” she begged and begged for me to stop. But all I heard was her sweet voice calling out my name.

 

“Yeah...call my name more, Dahlia...I love it when you call my name…”

 

She felt so good. It was as if her body was made to hold my cock. I knew we were meant to be!

 

“Tres…..please….”

 

“I hear your plea...that’s why I’m doing this...because I need to show you what’s right…”

 

I pounded her harder and harder as her crying and moaning excited me more.

 

“To show you that a girl can only love a guy….and to show that you’re made for me….that you 

were made to be mine!!!”

 

As I continued, I knew that I was reaching my limits. Now was the time. The time to imprint my love inside her. The time to show how much she meant to me. The time to show her that she’s mine!!!

 

“Ah...ahh Dahlia!! I’m gonna cum!!!”

 

She panicked. She tried to wiggle away from me, but that got me to hold her down even harder.

 

“Tres, please, no!!”

 

“I’ll pour it all inside you! I’m going to make you forever mine!!”

 

A couple of more thrusts and I could feel it. My seed flowing inside her, impregnating her. It felt good. I looked at Dahlia. She was panting with sweat all over her body and hot tears flowing from her eyes. She looked sad, but beautiful. I knew that deep down, she loved this, and she loved me. I licked her tears off her face as I began thrusting inside her again as I felt my erection growing back, stimulated from the taste of her sweat and tears. I had sex with her and came inside her numerous times that day. She felt too good to stop just once. And she knew that it felt good for her too.

 

The next day, I woke up and packed my charger and got dressed with a new set of clothes. I was going out to try my luck at Rainmaker today. On my bed was Dahlia, naked, still in tears, which I assume is the tears of joy from all of my brotherly love yesterday.

I put my hands on her shoulder and turned her around. She covered her body, still probably embarrassed. How cute.

 

“I love you, Dahlia…” I gave her a really deep kiss, sticking my tongue inside her mouth and tasting her.

 

I got up from the bed and I opened my bedroom door.

 

“I’ll be back, Dahlia.” I said as I turned around.

 

“Make sure not to miss me too much~” I waved to her. She didn’t wave back.

 

“I’ll see you later tonight.” I slowly close the door and place a chair underneath the doorknob and some heavy boxes on top of the chair to secure the door shut.

 

“And I’ll make sure to give you my love tonight as well~” I whispered from the crease under the door.

 

I put on my shoes and walked outside.

 

It was a bright sunny day. It felt warm and nice.

Just like my love for Dahlia.

I love her so much.

And I know.

  
  


She loves me too~


End file.
